tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Volkihar Redux
|version= |location=Castle Volkihar |nexus-id= |sw-id=129969995 |moddb=http://www.moddb.com/mods/castle-volkihar-redux |mod-wiki= }} Castle Volkihar Redux is an extensive modification of Castle Volkihar, a location added in which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Once the quest Kindred Judgment has been completed as either a Dawnguard Vampire Hunter or as a Vampire Lord, the Dragonborn will own the castle and can find many new quests, perks and unique items. This mod was created by Digitalcleaner. Location Castle Volkihar is located in a previously inaccessible region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by ferrymen or by swimming across the channel. Castle Volkihar is a location added by Dawnguard. After the Teleport Tower West has been discovered, a spell tome Return to Castle Volkihar can be found sitting on a lectern just after entering the top floor. Description This mod brings the castle far beyond a simple repair from the crumbled dilapidated state in which it is inherited after finishing the Dawnguard questline. It restores the castle to its former glory by opening every blocked portal, making Castle Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with over 80 new entities: gargoyles, Draugr, Wrathman, Mistman, new Volkihar Vampire personalities and a few other creatures. It also includes custom armor, magic, blessings and weapons influenced by Molag Bal. This vampire home also offers many unique perks such as a Blood Bath, potion cauldrons, seven additional quests and fifteen follower-ready guest rooms. Marriage partners will have the option to move in once the final Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgment has been completed. There are presently five additional wings added to the castle as well as decorating and populating the existing and unused parts of the castle. Locations Vampire Lairs *Volkihar Coven Authority Headquarters *Secret Sewer *Abandoned House Castle Towers *North Tower Vault *Master Throne Wing *Valerica's Tower *East Tower *Daedric South Tower *Teleport Tower West Dungeons *Gargoyle Lair Entrance *Gargoyle King's Lair *Secret Cave *Volkihar Undercroft *Volkihar Courtyard *Physical Training Wing Shrines *Shrine to Molag Bal Items Weapons and armor *Gargoyle King's Weapons *Robes of Molag Bal Books and tomes *Book of Molag Bal Worship *Spell tome of Conjure Vampiric Horse *Spell tome of Teleport to Castle Volkihar *The Thirty-Six Lessons of Vivec, Sermon Fourteen Unique Items *Blood Cauldron *Blood Bath Followers *Minions of Molag Bal *Draugr Castle Guards *Gargoyle Volkihar Guardian *Volkihar Horse *Namira's Gift Enemies *The Gargoyle King Exterior Volkihar Front Entrance This is the main entrance to the castle. After the Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgment is completed. *A stable is added to the left side of the bridge. Horses will now automatically stable there when fast traveling to the front of the castle *The exterior towers have been repaired Volkihar Docks/Shipyard A shipyard can be found on the north-west side of the island. The shipyard can be upgraded twice through completing quests. *The shipyard will now have a full blacksmiths area, complete with smelter, forge, arcane enchanter, tanning rack, grindstone and blacksmith vendor *Each crafting station gives a 25% buff to all items created or tempered *There are two safe storage containers on the dock and a trash barrel nearby for unwanted items *Several follower ready Volkihar Guards patrol nearby. *Bonfire's have been added to either side of the Shipyard to attract more trade and prey into the castle at the completion of related . *Three new doors have been added to the Volkihar Docks. One to the Master Throne Wing, Valerica's Tower and a secret passage to the Secret Cave which connects to the Volkihar Courtyard. Ships and Boats The ship and a boat can be used to travel to the following destinations. Ship destinations: *Dawnstar Port *Solitude Port *Windhelm Port *Winterhold Jetty Boat destinations: *Gargoyle Point (north side of the the island) Castle Volkihar Balconies In addition to the existing balcony attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is still located after Castle Volkihar Redux has been installed. Another balcony to the East Tower and a tower above the Volkihar Docks/Shipyard are also added to the exterior of the castle. Secret Cave Entrance A Secret Cave entrance becomes available after completing the Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgment. It is located on the north west side of the island near the second stable where a Volkihar Horse is stabled. Gargoyle Point A platform and large gargoyle door has been added to the north side of the Volkihar island known as Gargoyle Point. The boat that travels there will be available in the shipyard after starting the quest It's Good to be King. Quests *Releasing the Coven *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Port of Call *The Forgotten Tower *Keep em Coming *The Scent of old Death *Just the Bare Necessities of Life quests Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux